M7
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: This is my first Self-Insert and First-Person story. Rated M for Language and other things.


**A/N:** So this is my first self-insert and my first first-person fanfic so please go easy on me. At the same time, please let me know how I've done, I'm not the best at writing in first-person and I'm writing this fic to try and get better, so all help is welcome.

M7

The stars are so beautiful, always have been, and, until recently, unreachable to the average person. I lean into the glass of the viewing port on Arcturus station waiting for my transport to the Citadel to arrive. The view reminds me of nights spent on earth in the welsh country side, looking up at the night sky, trying to spot Orion, the Big Dipper, Little Dipper and the Seven Sisters; something most kids do.

I sigh; I am not looking forward to my next assignment. I have just finished my last mission and was scheduled for two whole months of shore leave, just my rotten luck that Udina requested an M7, Secret Service Marine for a special assignment and that Hackett decided to send me. I am to go to the Citadel and report to Commander Shepard upon her return from her mission to collect Doctor T'Soni. I've already been briefed on my assignment by Hackett himself. Udina expects me to spy on the first human Spectre and report everything she does to him, but Hackett doesn't want me to do that. He wants me to answer to Shepard and only report when something is seriously wrong and only to him. This included her mental state, though anyone who could live through Elysium, Akuze and Torfan and still be a soldier has one hell of a stable mind.

I notice my transport heading towards the docking bays and sigh, I am sighing too much lately, after this mission I am definitely requesting three months shore leave. I swing my army backpack onto my back and pick up my footlocker with my armour and weapons in. Looking out at the stars one last time I turn away and head towards the docks.

I show my ID to security and make my way onto the freighter. I stow my things under a chair and sit back, waiting for the journey to start. I wonder what I'll do when I reach the Citadel. It'll take fourteen hours to get to the citadel and the Normandy isn't due to dock there until tomorrow morning. The crew will have three days shore leave while Shepard attends events and a ceremony to celebrate the first human Spectre. That would give me approx. three days and four nights on the Citadel. Well first order of business will be to sign into the Alliance barracks and stow my stuff and second is to find a bar. I'm too old for this shit, I snort and the guy across from me gives me a strange look.

The freighter begins to move and I look out the window, we're on our way. As we head towards the first Mass Relay on our journey I settle back in my seat and close my eyes, it couldn't hurt to catch some shut eye.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just arrived in the Widow System, we will be docking in one hour, thank you," I look up from my Omni-tool as the announcement comes over the coms. I awoke from my nap after six hours and have been on the extra-net ever since. I shut down my Omni-tool and look out the window. I've been to the Citadel before and it never fails to take my breath away, but this time, all I'm seeing is my dread, an assignment that could end up being the death of me. I shake my head to get rid of that thought. I've been through too much crap to die now.

The freighter flies over the Wards, heading to an Alliance dock up on the Presidium. It slows and pulls around to head into dock. Finally, with a slight shudder, the freighter stops and the clamps unfold and we are officially declared docked. I grab my stuff and head for the door, looking at my Omni-tool clock while waiting for the Decon to finish. It's been just over 14 hours since we left Arcturus, not bad.

Disembarking I scan my ID to check out of the docks and make my way to the elevator. I make my way through the alleyways, under the artificial lights, until the Alliance barracks are right in front of me. I scan my ID, again, and enter the building. An Alliance official is already there waiting for me.

"Ah Lieutenant Commander Hurford," he simpers, his smile is fake, he obviously doesn't think much of me, "we've been expecting you and have found a bed for you in room D4 with some other marines," I know you're not meant to judge someone as soon as you meet them, but I already hate this guy, he's slimier than Udina appears to be. I stand rigidly in place until he realises that I'm not going to say anything and then he turns around and gestures for me to follow him. He leads me through the base to the sleeping quarters. He shows me to my temporary bed and then leaves. I stow my things and check the time. Just enough time to shower and change for a night out, so I grab a towel and head for the showers.

* * *

I look around Flux and smile, it's exactly as I remember it. I straighten my leather jacket, get a drink from the bar and go sit in an alcove. I take a sip of my beer, just the one tonight since I'm on duty tomorrow, and watch the dancers on the dance floor. I loose myself in the music around me and close my eyes. I take another sip and open them again. The seat next to me that was empty now has an occupant; an Asari, still in her maiden stage by the looks of it. She pretty, though I've never seen an ugly Asari. Her eyes are violet, as is her skin, and her crest is sparsely pebbled. The only tattoo on her entire face is the dark blue stripe that bisects her lower lip.

"Hi, I'm Miridia, I've not seen you around here before," her voice is soft, smooth with just a hint of suggestion, she's interested and, after thinking about it for a few seconds, so am I.

"Just arrived. Lieutenant Commander Alice Hurford of the Alliance Marines," I stretch my hand out in greeting and she takes it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you … Lieutenant Commander," she's practically purring, "how long are you … 'ashore'"

"My ship arrives tomorrow; my assignment begins almost immediately," I pause to take a swig from my bottle; she doesn't need to know that I'll be on the Citadel for another three days, "I don't know when I'll be back." She pouts, then reaches for my drink and takes a long, slow swig before she hands the bottle back, allowing me to take my own swig.

"I was hoping," she says, trailing her fingers up my arm, "that we could get to know each other," she leans in to whisper in my ear, "perhaps on an … intimate level." I take another swig before I answer.

"Perhaps that can be arranged," I whisper back and she smiles seductively. She leans forward and kisses me on the lips, short and chaste, before she leans back and stands up. She's walking away from the table towards the exit, her hips swaying hypnotically, when she throws a smouldering look back at me from over her shoulder. I swig back the last of my beer before I stand and follow her out of the club. Tonight is a good night indeed.

* * *

I awake to the gentle buzz of my Omni-tool and the artificial lights of the Citadel Presidium. I open my eyes and sit up, looking around the room that, until last night, was unfamiliar to me. I look back at the bed, at the sprawled naked Asari tangled up in the bed sheets. As quietly as I can I leave the bed and pick my Omni-tool up from where it lies inside my inside-out top. It's 0700 and I'm supposed to meet the Normandy at its designated dock with all my gear at 0800. I swear under my breath as I quickly and quietly slip on my clothes from the night before. I slip out of Miridia's apartment, thankfully without waking her, and start jogging toward the Alliance barracks.

True to a soldier's nature, the Alliance Marines are already up and about; some of them giving me knowing looks as I hurriedly grab a towel and run for the showers. Ten minutes later I'm just lacing up my boots and dragging a comb through my shoulder length, dark red hair. I check my Omni-tool again. I have thirty minutes left to lug my stuff up to the Normandy's dock. I shoulder my bag and heft my foot locker up and quickstep out of the room, stopping just long enough on the way out to sign out of the building. I call a cab from the rapid transit station nearby and programme it for the Alliance docks. It's only as the cab takes off that I slap my forehead with my palm. I could've caught a cab from the presidium to the barracks; it would've saved me time. Well, no use crying about spilled milk now, was there.

The cab slows down and descends. As soon as the door opens I'm out of the Cab with all of my stuff like a bullet and head for the elevator. The doors open and I walk inside and choose the dock I need. I think, as the elevator begins its ascent, that with the entire Galaxy's advanced technology, why could we not build a faster elevator. I tap my foot in annoyance and check the time once more. I sigh in relief as I see that I still have ten minutes, long enough to be there when they arrive. Soon enough the doors open and I hurry out of the elevator only to stop as my stomach drops. Sitting in the dock is the Normandy SR1 and standing on the dock is Commander Shepard and her team.

'Fuck'


End file.
